1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LEDs mounted on a bottom surface of the heat sink. The LEDs are arranged in a plurality of lines along a length of the heat sink. When the LEDs are activated to lighten, heat generated by the LEDs is dispersed to ambient air by natural air convection via the heat sink.
However, in order to achieve a compact design and facilitate a convenient transportation and handling of the LED lamp, the LED lamp is manufactured to have a small size. The LEDs thus have to be assembled on a small area. Accordingly, heat generated by the LEDs is locally accumulated on the small area, whereby the heat cannot be effectively dissipated to the ambient air, which leads the LEDs to overheat. As a result, the LEDs will operate unstably or even fail.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having good heat dissipation efficiency.